


Blinded

by Emiko_Yamagata



Series: The Enigma & The Guardian [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how a teenager became the woman she is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing Paths

It was a sunny afternoon in the city of Gotham.The deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne had been only a few hours ago,so most of the city didn't yet know. But when they did,Gotham was going to become alot colder. Letting out a quiet cough,a teenage girl pushed open the doors to the local comic book shop,where a man named Henry worked. "Emily! I was wondering if you'd be back!", the man called out to her once he spotted her. Smiling,the girl blew her red bangs out of her eyes and she walked towards the action figures. "Of course I'd be back. I heard you got new action figures? I don't see any new ones...",trailing off she glanced towards Henry,who now held a small box in his hands. "I saved it behind the counter,just for you.Deadpool's your favorite hero,right?"

Running over,Emily's eyes brightened. "Yes!Thank you so much Henry!Oh man the new comic,too?" She began to reach for the comic book when another person entered the shop. Setting aside the action figure,Henry asked the man if they'd like to buy anything. Apparently this man wanted the new comic that had come out. Looking down,Emily mumbled something incoherent. The man looked down at her. "I'm sorry,did you want to purchase it?" Shaking her head,Emily put it back. The man handed it back to her. "No,if you wanted to buy it,you should have it. I can wait." Turning her gaze to the man she froze. _He's kind of cute,_ she thought. Clearing her throat,she smiled at him. "How about this. I let you have it,and then you can bring it back here when you're done,and I can read it. Deal?" The stranger smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I swear,it will be back within a week."

Purchasing the comic,the man left with a smile. After he had gone,Henry turned back to Emily who had money in her hand. "Just the figure then?" He asked with amusement. Grinning,she nodded,and went home. I should have asked his name at least. Oh well. I'll probably see him again,eventually. Once she arrived at home,her phone went off. Answering,she spoke with her father. "Wait wait wait. You want me to help? Help you? At the police department?",she asked bewildered. Her father knew she would be excited. "Yes,Emily. I'd appreciate your help. But if you're bus-" "NO! I can help! When do you need it?" A laugh came from the other side of the phone. "I'd like if you came in on Thursday,around 8:00am. Can you manage that,soldier?" 

Emily smiled. "Sir,yes sir!",she exclaimed. With that,she pulled out her bag to do her homework. "Ugh. Spanish,really? Alright Emily. Time to focus."

 

As she finished her homework,she wondered if she'd ever see the man again.


	2. Cookies,anyone?

Golden rays poured through the window of Emily's bedroom as her eyelids fluttered open. Yawning,she pushed her seafoam colored blankets off of her body. Grabbing her glasses,she began to shuffle down the stairs. Once in the kitchen,she quickly found her stash of oatmeal,and made some. While it was cooking,she wrote a message on paper to her dad,letting him know she would be leaving early for school. After breakfeast,she brushed her teeth and searched for an outfit to wear. It was Tuesday,so she wanted to be comfortable. Emily ended up wearing a black cable-knit sweater and a floral skirt,with flats. Sighing,she quickly pulled her hair into a braid.

Back downstairs,she heard movement in the kitchen. _I guess dad's up,already._ Peeking her head into the kitchen,she didn't see her father,but her sister. "Emily! Can you do my hair,please?",her sister asked quietly. With a grin,Emily took the brush in her hands to begin her hair. "How would you like it done today,ma'am? A curly ponytail? Perhaps with bows?" The two girls laughed as Emily put her sister's hair in a small bun,with a white bow on the side. "There. You look lovely." Hopping down,the girl ran to eat her cereal on the table.

Emily grabbed her bag,and walked towards her sister. "You be good,okay Barbara? I don't want any calls from your teacher.",Emily softly questioned as she kissed her sister's hair and turned to leave. Walking out the door,her sister yelled at her to have a good day.

 

Almost an hour later,she arrived at Gotham Academy. Sighing,she put her headphones in before pushing her way through the large doors. Inside,there were teenagers everywhere. Fighting,talking,eve- those two are dueling with Yugioh cards.. Shaking her head,Emily hurried to find her locker,and get to class. It was only 8:00. It was going to be a long day...

 

 

 

Somehow she made it through the day. It was finally 3:00pm,and they could leave. Halfway home,Emily noticed the bakery was open. With a childlike smile,she ran towards the shop. Inside,there was every sweet imaginable. Ice cream,cookies,cakes,scones,even tarts. Pulling out her wallet,she purchased some cookies for her and Barbara to share. Racing home,she arrived around 20 minutes later. Barbara waited for her in the kitchen,doing her homework.

"So,how was school?",Emily inquired as she pulled out her own homework. Her sister looked down before sputtering out her answer. "I got an C on my test today...It was just difficult! I.." tears were forming in the corners of the younger girl's eyes. Emily simply smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Barbara,I understand. School is difficult. Don't worry about it,it was just one test.I'm proud of you,no matter what." Pulling out a cookie,Barbara's eyes lightened up again before eating one. The girls sat and talked for a few hours,waiting for their father to return home.

 

"Emily..why does daddy work so much?"

Without looking up from her homework,Emily smiled. "Because he's a police officer,Barbara. He helps protect the city." When her sister didn't reply,Emily continued. "I promise you,he'll be here before you go to bed." True to Emily's word,their father returned just an hour later,wearing a smile as he walked into the kitchen. "Daddy!" Barbara hopped off the seat,and ran to hug her father who picked her up. Turning towards the older daughter,he asked about her day. "It was fine. Just tests,really.What about yours?" 

Her father sat down and accepted a cookie from Emily before speaking. "Better than usual. I didn't have to work with Flass." At the mention of the man's name,Emily raised an eyebrow. "I've heard you speak of him before dad,who is he?" Shaking his head he laughed. "Bah,just another detective I work with. Don't worry yourself."

 

Later that night,Emily drifted off to sleep,and prepared for the next day.


	3. I Thought You Looked Familiar...

Yesterday wasn't too bad of a day for Emily. Sighing,she opened her phone and remembered it was Thursday. Thankfully,she didn't have to go into school today,but it was 7:30. She had to get to the station quickly. After a quick shower,Emily pulled on a simple jade shaded button up shirt,and a pair of black pants. Tying up her converse,she headed out the door.

 

Emily barely made it in time,but she did. Her dad smiled at her,and ushered her over. "Detective Bullock,this is my daughter,Emily." The other man looked up for introduction. He didn't seem like a bad guy. He seemed nice,even. "Pleased to meet you." The man nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Jim,the chief said we have to work together on this case."

 _Don't they usually?_ Emily cleared her throat and smiled. "Um,I'll just..go talk to others." Nodding,Detective Gordon and Bullock continued their discussion. After a few minutes of walking around,Emily spotted the forensics station. Running over while trying to not knock anything over was not easy. Outside the room,her eyes widened. "Whoa.." Emily was so involved in examining the equipment,she didn't hear her father appear behind her.  "Impressive,isn't it?" Jumping,Emily turned around. "Dad!" Jim started to laugh and he asked her to follow him. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Opening the door,he walked in. A man was currently examining...something. "Edward,this is my daughter Emily...She'll be helping you. Emily,this is Edward."  The man quickly glanced up and spoke. "Nice to meet you." _Wait..that voice.._

Looking to her left,a comic sat.. The one from the shop! This 'Edward' was the man she met a few days ago! "Wait,you were at the comic shop!" The man looked back up,this time actually seeing the girl. "You're the one that let me keep the comic... Thank you for that,by the way. I've almost finished it."  Clearing his throat,her father walked out with a smirk. "Well,I'll see you both later." Closing the door,he left the two of them alone.

After a few minutes of silence,Emily spoke up. "So..what are you examining?" Edward smiled at her. "Ah,I'm currently examining a bullet casing that was found at the scene of Martha and Thomas Wayne's death. It's peculiar though. The bullet seems to be from a pistol that isn't recognized by our database." Glancing up quickly at the girl he laughed softly. "I'm sorry,you're prob-"   "So would you be able to find it in a different station's database using the pistol serial number?"

Edward's eyes widened. "How..how did you..." Without missing a beat,Emily answered. "Oh,I've been studying subjects like that for a few years. I want to become a detective,myself. I only know about the pistol serial number because my father spoke of it a few times before." She grinned as he just stared.  
"That's...very admirable." Clearing her throat,Emily smiled. "Um,we should give this information to my father."

The two headed to tell Detective Gordon of their discovery.

 

 

 


	4. Meeting Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out if Edward gets along with dogs.

"Yes I put my socks and shoes on my dog's feet! The ground is hot!" "Get it out of here!"

It had been 2 weeks since Emily had joined her father at the GCPD. A week ago,she met Flass. It was not going well between them already. They were currently arguing over the fact that she had not only brought her dog to work,but he was wearing her shoes. They both entered the station at the same time,and all eyes turned to them. "Listen,Flass. I understand you have the education of a first grader,but dog paws get overheated quicker than human feet!" Across the room,Edward spit out his coffee,hitting Bullock,who turned and glared at him. Jim rushed over to distract him while

Edward walked to Emily. "Emily,who's this?" A brown and white boxer barked at him. "His name's Jack. This is my dog. Isn't he adorable?" Jack barked again and began to roll around on the ground. Noticing Edward's laughing,Emily looked up. "I can't believe you have your dog wearing converse on his paws. Kneeling down,he began to scratch his head,and he was rewarded with Jack jumping onto him. After a few minutes of playing,Emily pulled Jack up and headed to the forensic station with the both of them. "So,do you like him?" Emily questioned as Edward fed him a treat. "Very much so,yes. He seems very intelligent as well." 

_Like you?_

Edward raised an eyebrow as he glanced up. "What?" Emily felt a crimson shade being to dust her cheeks as she shook her head furiously. "Oh my I didn't..I mean.." Covering her face,she sighed. She heard a laugh. Gazing out from behind her hands,she saw Edward laughing. "I,well. I appreciate it. Thank you." Smiling,he opened the door to the lab,leaving Emily shocked.

 _Well,at least he didn't make a big deal about it,_ she thought.

Coming back to reality,she noticed a book being handed to her. It was the comic book. Looking up at Edward,he smiled. "I've been meaning to give it back,but I've been forgetting."

"I-Thank you,Edward." She carefully placed it in her bag. "Edward! Emily!" Turning their heads,they saw Flass. "We need you out here. Something's happened." Dropping her bag,Emily ran out after Edward.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what's happened?


	5. Incrimination

Emily and Edward followed Flass,and found themselves faced with a woman. Flass turned to Emily. "I told her I'd get you." Leaving,Emily walked over to the woman,completely confused. She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders,and eyes the color of hot chocolate. Somehow,the woman managed to pull of a smile that would easily blind someone.

"I,um. I'm Amelia. Amelia Adams. Um,I..I was wondering if you new where a painting supply store was?" Edward glanced towards Emily,and back to Amelia. "I-I'm new to Gotham. That man mentioned that you were familiar with the city. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you I-" Emily quickly shook her head before speaking. "No no not at all! Okay,down the street you'll make a left,then a right at the end of that block. You should see a large sign that says Porcelain Paints."

Walking out with a big grin,Amelia gave her thanks.

 

"Well,she seems nice." Emily nodded. "Why did Flass say there was a problem though?" As they both continued towards the forensics room,they noticed her father standing with Harvey. Both wore a distraught face. "Dad,what's wrong?" Turning around,Harvey held Emily's bag. Inside,was a smaller baggy. Turning to her,Jim sighed. "Emily...why do you have Martha Wayne's necklace?" As hard as she tried,Emily was unable to speak. Looking down,Harvey cleared his throat. "Jim..."

A sigh. "I know. I know. Emily,you...we have to take you in." Green eyes widened,Emily froze. "What?!" As two men pulled her away,all she could hear was her father's unsteady breathing,Edward's objections,and Jack's barking. Glancing to her right,Flass wore a smirk.

 

Emily let out a small growl as she refocused straight ahead.

 

**_"Bastard."_ **

 


	6. Justice is a Dish Best Served Hot or Cold

"Damn it!",Emily cursed as she banged her hand on the cell wall. Leaning against the wall,she slid down to the floor,holding her arms around her knees. "Emily?",turning her gaze to her right,she spotted Detective Bullock. Scoffing,she rolled her eyes. "What do you want,imbecile?"

"Emily. I want to help you." Emily shook her head as she laughed. "Sure you do,and I'm the Mayor of Gotham!" Bullock was annoyed,she could tell. He had the same tone he did when he spoke to Edward. "Emily. I know you were framed." Emily grabbed the cell bars,with a wide grin. "You mean...you're not as much of a moron than I thought?" He placed his head on the bars. 

A few silent minutes passed.

"Why did you come,Harvey?" Sighing,he gazed down at the girl. "I want to help you."

"Why?" He shook his head in frustration. "Because you don't deserve this. Your father is barely holding on to the last bit of hope he had." "You mean he thinks I did this?!" She slammed her hands,as tears formed in her eyes. "He doesn't want to believe you did. But you know him,Emily."

When she didn't reply,Bullock pulled his head away from the bars. "I promise you,I will get you out of here,Emily." As he turned to leave,Emily looked down. "Thank you,Harvey." With a nod,he left Emily alone. Tears fell from her emerald hue eyes,and hit the cold concrete floor.

She hoped Jack was okay.

 

On the other side of Gotham,a woman was walking through a park,with a bag filled with painting supplies. Setting up her gear,she began to paint the scene before her. It was almost fall,so the park looked gorgeous. Soon she had her outline complete,and it was simple to see what she was painting. The trees that seemed to reach the sky,and the water that somehow ran the color of crystals.

It was truly a beautiful day.

As she was involved with her painting,she didn't notice a man walking towards the small pond near her. A few minutes later,she did notice him,as she began to pain the pond. With a smile on her face,she tried to paint the man. She had been staring for almost 5 minutes before he finally glanced up. Locking eyes,she completely froze as she attempted to look anywhere else but him.

It was unsuccessful. Finally looking back to the pond,he was gone. Sighing,she picked up her palette again. "Did you paint this?",the woman jumped at the voice. He was staring at her painting. Clearing her throat,she nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes I did." Suddenly the man smiled. "It's lovely..."

As the man watched her continue to paint,a duck came up to her paints. Suddenly,he grabbed one in his beak and ran away. "Non! Mes peintures!" Noticing the crime,the man attempted to receive the paints. It was truly amusing,watching him chase a duck around a park. He almost fell into the pond twice. After ten minutes of fighting with the creature,he finally came back,with a grin on his face. 

Laughing,she took the paints back. "Merci!" He cleared his throat,as he glanced at the ground. "What is your name?" Beginning the paint the duck holding paint in his beak,she replied. "Amelia. And you?"  "Oswald." Amelia nodded her head to him. "Thank you again for your help with the duck. This is my first time in Gotham,and it seems to be an interesting city,so far." 

He smiled at Amelia as he nodded. "It is,quite.Do you live here? Or are you simply visiting?"  "I arrived last night,but I am looking for a place to stay. I grew up in Ontario,actually." Before the conversation could continue,Oswald's phone rung. Quickly answering it,Amelia stood quietly. Once he finished the phone call,he looked distraught. "Is...everything alright?" Flashing a smile,he nodded.

"Yes of course. I need to go,family business." 

As he left,Amelia called out to him. "Il etait agreable de vous recontrer,Oswald!" Unsure of what she said,he simply smiled and nodded. "Likewise!" He made a mental note to find out what she had even said.

Smiling,Amelia returned to her painting. "He seems really nice."

 

 

"Wai-",the man was cut off by a punch to the jaw. Harvey lifted the man by his shirt,slamming him into a wall. "Who was it,Flass?!" Another punch landed,drawing blood. "Maroni! It was Maroni!" Pushing him to the ground,Harvey scoffed. "You are going to get her out. I don't care who you have to pay,just do it!" Leaving,Harvey slammed the door behind him.

 It was only a few hours later when Emily was let out. When her father saw her,he tried not to meet her gaze. "Emily,I-" She shook her head. "I know you were just going your job,dad. It's nice to know that somebody does." Seeing the smile his daughter wore,he smiled as well. "Jack's with Edward. He's been worried." Laughing,Emily grabbed her bag which once more contained her items. "Edward or Jack?"

 

Smirking,Jim cleared his throat. "Both." Emily headed off to find her friend.

 

 


	7. What's Better Than A Night In??

As Emily got closer to where Jack and Edward sat,the dog jumped up and ran up to her. Edward turned to see what got him excited,and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Emily! Are you okay?" Scratching her dog's stomach,she laughed. "I'm fine,Edward. Thank you." Pulling out a book from her bag,she began to read. After a few minutes,she groaned and put the book down.

"What's wrong?",Edward asked as he glanced up from his paper. "Geometry. I can never get the angles correct." Raising an eyebrow,he laughed. When he realized she wasn't joking,he stopped. "You're serious? You? You don't understand geometry? How? You're one of the smartest women I've met!" Slightly smiling,she shrugged. "I just don't. I...I'm usually good at other subjects but...I feel so stupid."

Placing her head in her hands,she sighed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder,she looked up to see Edward smiling at her. "Emily,you're not stupid. Nobody is a genius." Mumbling,Emily looked down. "You are." He began to laugh. "No,I'm not.There's things you do better than me.For example,as good as I am with a computer,I don't know how to hack. Well,not fully."

Suddenly,Edward got a brilliant idea. "How about this.I'll help you with geometry,and you help me with hack-computer skills?" Smiling,Emily nodded. "Do...do you think you could come to my house later to help me?" He grinned as he stood up. "Of course." He began to walk away,when he turned back to her. "And Emily,please don't strain yourself." With that,he left. Putting her book away,Jack still sat at her feet,wagging his tail. "How would you like to go for a walk,boy?"

 

It was now 4:30pm as Emily was walking her dog through the park. Suddenly,she bumped into a person. "I'm so sorry,are you okay?" Looking up,Emily noticed it was the woman from earlier that day. "Hey! You're the woman that was looking for the paint shop,right?" A quick smile. "Yes,Amelia.Are you okay?" As the women helped each other up,Emily nodded. "I'm fine,thank you.Are you?" Laughing,the older woman smiled. "Of course. I'm not a fragile.It was nice to see you."

Before the woman could leave,Emily got an idea. "Um,excuse me!" As she turned back,she raised an eyebrow in question. "Would you be interested in...gathering information,for me?" When she didn't respond,she continued. "I'd make sure it isn't traced back to you,I promise! If no-",she was cut off by the woman nodding. "I'd like to help you,any way possible." She pulled out a pen and paper,wrote something down and handed it to Emily. 

"This is my phone number. We can keep in contact that way,for now. If you need anything,let me know.Au revoir!"

Blinking,Emily smiled. "C'mon Jack. Let's stop by the store before we go home."

 

Half an hour later,Emily was at home with her dog. Barbara was waiting in the kitchen,drinking chocolate milk. "Jack!" The boxer ran up to the little girl and began to lick her face as he was hugged. Emily smiled as she began to cook dinner. "Barbara,what would you like for dinner tonight?" Looking down,Barbara thought quietly to herself. "Sissy...why do you eat different dinners than me and daddy?"

Emily turned to look at her sister. "That's because I'm a vegan,sweetheart.I don't eat meat,or dairy products. Which is why I shop more often than dad. I like to keep stocked up in case I can't go out for some reason. Now,how does salad sound?" Barbara made a face. "Pasta? But I want spaghetti!"

Laughing,Emily shook her head. "I'm kidding,Barbara.I'll make you spaghetti,I'll set aside some noodles for myself." Emily cooked the food,and grabbed her vegan crumbles. "What're those?" Without looking up,Emily responded. "It's a replacement for meat. It's made from soy,I believe. There are other variations,though." As the two sat down to eat,their father came home.

"Daddy!" Jim smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead,and sat down at the table. "Good evening,girls." Emily asked her dad if he'd like some milk in his favorite cup. "No,I'd prefer it stays in the carton,thank you!" Emily,Barbara,and even Jack seemed to groan at his joke. "Oh my gosh dad." "What? I thought it was funny." Emily rolled her eyes as she poured coffee for him.

As they finished their dinner,it was almost 6:30. Emily cleared her throat. "Um,Edward's coming over..." Jim froze as he held the cup near his mouth. Suddenly the door bell rang. Jim looked over to his younger daughter,then his eldest. Barbara jumped up and answered the door. "Emily! It's for you!" As Emily stood up,her sister led the man into the room. She exhaled with relief when she saw it was Edward.

"Oh hey Edward! I'll go get my book." Edward nodded and sat next to Jim,who smirked and continued to drink his coffee. "Nice to see you again,Edward."  Edward smiled at Jim,but Emily returned before he could respond. "I found my protractor,too. Are you ready?" Nodding,Edward followed Emily to the next room,where they sat and read through the lesson.

 

"Wait...so I do this,or..." He shook his head,as he turned the protractor. "No,see? You have to find the other angle." Sighing,she tried to focus on the problem,but felt her brain begin to hurt. "I just...I can't..." Getting frustrated,she threw the book across the room as she began to cry. Edward was going to try to calm her down,but simply took a deep breath. "I'm sorry,Emily. I know you're trying your best,and that's all you can do. Why don't we take a break?"

 

"Okay,we need to find the ingredients to create this potion."  "Wait,what?"

Emily had convinced Edward to play Skystate with her. Though he wouldn't admit it,Edward enjoyed the game. It was filled with action,but also required you to use your mind in order to complete the quests. As Edward was involved with figuring out how to create the correct potion,Emily smiled. She thought it was nice to have a friend like him.


	8. Painters & Thugs

It had been a week since Amelia found a place to stay in Gotham. It was a small apartment across from the park. Looking out her window,she smiled. Even early in the morning,the sun shone through the gloomy rain. Setting up her easel, she began to paint the view. Suddenly,her phone began to ring. Placing her palette down,she answered it. "Hello?" She quickly recognized the other voice.

"Hi,Amelia. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.But I was wondering if you could help me." Amelia softly sighed. "Pourquio pas,Emily.What is it you need?"

 Emily let out a sigh of relief,as she continued. "I need you to find information about the thugs. Mainly Maroni. I understand it's dangerous,so please don't risk your life if it comes down to it."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Who is this 'Maroni'? What do you need about him?"  "He's a crime lord on the rise. Very powerful so far,enough to frame me to the point that my father believed I'm guilty."   A pause. "Of course,I will find out,Emily."

"Thank you,Amelia. Be careful." A soft laugh. "You as well,Emily." Placing her phone back down,she sighed as she grabbed her coat. She might as well get started.

 

  
Pushing through the door of Maroni's restaurant,Amelia froze. Two men glaced over at her. "Whataya want?" Stepping forward, she tripped over her feet, sending herself crashing into a table. "Je suis terriblem-" Before she could continue,one of the men had a gun pointed towards her. "We don't speak French,pu-"  

Suddenly,looking behind the men she spotted a familiar face. "Oswald?" As the men turned,one whistled,calling Oswald over. Seeing Amelia,his eyes widened. "W-What are y-" 

"I came here seeking a job..." As she plead with her eyes,Oswald cleared his throat. "I-Ahem. This is Madame Renée Delafose,visiting from France. She is an excellent cook,as I'm told.I believe Don Maroni would benefit from her presence."

Glimpsing up to see if they believed him,Amelia slowly nodded. "Well,Madame Delafose." Trailing off,the man looked around the room,before finally putting away his gun. Wearing an insincere smile,he continued. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We trust that we will not regret this decision?"  Letting out a laugh,he turned his attention back to Oswald. "If we are,well...poor Penguin won't be walking...er,limping."

At his insult,Oswald's jaw clenched. Amelia simply nodded,as she pulled herself off the ground. As the two men left for the moment,she smiled at Oswald.

"Thank you,Oswald. I appreciate it." He nodded as he returned to washing dishes. Quickly,she pulled out her cell phone.

_Emily,the job is secured._

 Throwing it into her shoe,she smiled as she walked to the back.


	9. Setting the Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been over 6 months since Amelia received a job at Maroni's restaurant.

Pushing an officer out of the way,Emily ran towards Dr. Thompkins. "Leslie! I-Are you alright? I heard about Barbara attacking you..." Lee smiled at the young girl. She had turned 16 a few weeks ago,and it seemed she became even more intelligent. It was...frightening,to most. Especially Flass.

"Yes Emily,I am fine. But,if you've heard of that..." Emily could tell she was confused on how she knew. "I,um. I have resources. I'm glad you're okay." Slightly suspicious,she nodded. "Thank you,Emily." With a nod,Emily turned as she tried to find her father.

"No body,no crime..." Confused at where the voice was coming from,she opened the door closest to her. "Edward?" When she said his name,he jolted back,but quickly returned to his spot. Though not before Emily saw it.

"What...Edward,what is that? In the sink?" Looking back to it,then to Emily,Edward clearly was nervous. "I-Emily it's not what it seems.I-well..." He began to fidget with his hands,as he did when he was anxious. Suddenly,he covered his face. Stepping closer,Emily noticed it was a body. "Who is this?" When he didn't reply,she rose her voice.

"Edward! Who is this?!" As he stuttered for words,she scoffed. "Oh,for once you don't have anything to say??" She stormed out of the room,slamming the door behind her.

Edward placed his head in his hands. "Why? Why?!" He slammed a drawer shut as he began to continue his disposal of the body.

 

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with Edward. Emily hadn't spoken to him since then,though her plan had been set into motion. Amelia was a very reliant source,as she had found out much about Maroni and his people so soon. She had found out that Falcone had a daughter,though she wasn't sure of her name. Apparently,nobody else knew.

 

"Yes I-Okay,yes thank you." Hanging up the phone,Emily sighed. Jack had just entered the room,and was now laying at her feet. Smiling,she softly scratched the back of his ears.  Suddenly,her phone began to ring again. Picking it up,Emily saw who it was. Shaking her head,she placed it down as she went to get the newspaper from the front step. 

 

5 missed calls,10 texts,and 2 voicemails. As soon as Emily prepared to dial the number back,the door bell rang. Jack ran to the door,barking.  Opening up the door,Edward stood there. "Ed-" He quickly allowed himself into the house,and took off his coat. "Emily I-I need your help." Emily crossed her arms,urging him to continue.

"I may be able to help your father get rid of Loeb. But it will take time."

After his explanation,Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright,I'll think about it,Edward. I'm not making any promises." He smiled at her words,and grabbed his coat. As he turned to leave.  
 "Wait!" Glancing at her over his shoulder,Emily cleared her throat. "It's Friday,Ed. I...Why don't you stay? For awhile at least.I need help with my Geometry."

He shut the door,and strode into the kitchen,Emily following.


End file.
